


Une mer de trahison

by Deponia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deponia/pseuds/Deponia
Summary: Une mutinerie doit avoir des conséquences aussi douloureuses soient-elles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Une mer de trahison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
>  En cette période de confinement j’ai eu le temps de me poser, d’écrire, et de fouiller dans mes dossiers pour tomber sur un vieil OS One Piece qui prenait la poussière dans mes dossiers faute d’avoir été corrigé. Ma bêta ayant remédié à ça en moins de deux heures, voici ce petit OS. D’ailleurs, cette OS est assez vieux donc tout l’équipage n’est pas compris et je reste extrêmement vague sur la période de temps globalement ça peut se passer aussi bien après Marinford que avant Big Mom, donc vous embêtez pas de considérations temporelles, moi même je n’y ai pas fait attention.  
>  Warning : ce texte est assez triste et lourd. J’écris en général des choses pesant et assez gore (bien que le gore de cette fic est vraiment atténué) donc faite attention à vous et si vous n’êtes pas d’humeur à lire quelques chose de triste ne le faite pas.  
>  Bonne lecture  
>  Déponia

Luffy sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait se comporter en capitaine. Une mutinerie ne pouvait être acceptée. Zoro lui avait donné un revolver, pour les achever. Iels avaient trahis. Iels avaient attaqué. Iels aurait tué. Luffy chargea le revolver. C'étaient ses amis, ses proches, les personnes à qui il aurait été confié à vie et pourtant iels la lui aurait fauché sans hésiter.

**\- Luffy.** La voix grave et dure de Zoro résonna tel un glas sur le pont. **Il faut que tu le fasse. Tu es le capitaine.**

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes monter. Il n'y avait plus pleuré depuis la mort d'Ace et le voilà à porter son fils pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Le médecin de l'équipage n'était plus. Il avait suivi l'honneur des pirates jusqu'au bout et avait sacrifié sa vie pour protégé celle de son capitaine. Un docteur qui sauve des vies. Il ne trouveait jamais la panacée. À cause de ces traîtres! La colère le prit et se fut des coups de poing qui cueillirent le cuisinier, le charpentier, la navigatrice et le conteur. Quatre traîtres, quatre ennemis quatre meurtriers à qui il avait tout donné. Sa douleur reprit le dessus et sa colère s'épuisa face à celle-ci.

**\- Pourquoi?** Murmura t-il. **Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?**

Personne ne connaissait. Zoro mit ses sabres sous la gorge de Nami et Sanji.

**\- Le capitaine vous parle.**

Comme toujours c'était lui qui rappelait l'équipage à ses obligations. Jamais son rôle ne lui avait autant pesé. Réduire l'équipage de quatre de ces membres dont trois était absolument vital pour continuer l'aventure allaitant être coupable mais personne ne pouvant naviguer avec des traîtres. Et le médecin était mort. Aussi. Allaient-iels trouver le One Piece dans cet état? Rien de moins sûr. Luffy allait-il s'en remettre? Probablement pas. Tout comme il n'y avait pas été remis de l'exécution d'Ace: il avait avancé. Pour eux. Pour l'équipage, ce même équipage qui allait être exécuté dans un torrent de sang.

**\- On avait pas le choix. Tu nous conduisais a notre perte. Jusque là on avait une chance de s'en sortir mais pas contre Lui. Il fallait sauver l'équipage.**

La voix de la navigatrice était aussi douloureuse que désespérée.

Luffy releva sa tête et ses yeux luirent d'un éclat intense. Il avait pris sa décision. Il pris le revolver et tira. Nami s'effondra. Tira. Sanji la suivit. Tira. Ce fut le tour d'Ussop. Et tira une dernière fois. L'acier de Franky s'affaissa à jamais.

**\- Jetez-les par dessus bord et continuez tout droit vers l'île, je vais dormir dans ma cabine.**

Personne ne cilla quand des hoquettements de larmes s'échappent de la cabine.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les voiles et les iels continuèrent à naviguer. Jamais ils n'atteignirent un port naviguant dans le deuil éternel de la solitude traîtresse.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu’en avez vous pensez ? Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans le petit cadre en dessous, il n’y a pas plus motivant que des commentaire pour continuer à écrire et je vous avoue que dans cette période assez dur j’en suis particulièrement friand !  
>  Pleins d’amour sur vous  
>  Déponia


End file.
